This invention relates to a deep well boring device having a boring head having at least one screwed on cutting plate and an exterior guide strip.
Boring heads having a screwed on cutting plate for deep well drills are already known. Such boring heads may be cooled by a cooling medium that is applied exteriorly and may have an internal passage for removing the bores and chips. There are also known deep well drills having interior cooling means and passages on the exterior surface thereof for removing the chips, shavings, cuttings etc. In such tools it is unavoidable to sharpen the tool, after the cutting plate has been exchanged, so that the cutting edge on the cutting plate is sharpened along the circumference of the guiding strip. In practice, this means that an exchange of the cutting plate is practically not possible and therefore a certain number of cutting plates must be prepared for each deep well bore head and must be roundly sharpened with it. An exchange of plates from one bore head to the other is practically not possible.